Sighs
by Thunderfury
Summary: PGSM After the Special Act. Minako and Rei. Rated for ShoujoAi. But nothing... explicit.


Sighs 

- Thunderfury

"You don't lie very well, you know that?"

They stood alone outside of the airport terminal that the idol will be entering shortly. The black haired woman looked up into her friend's chocolate pools, her own dark eyes widening in surprise and embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm not as close to the rest of you as I would like, but to hear that they're all too busy to see me off, I can hardly believe that." A little sad smile danced on her lips. "Especially Usagi."

Rei ran a hasty hand through her dark mane, her expression displaying complete awkwardness, the pink hues that glazed her cheeks did nothing to cover up her humiliation as she tried her best to act as if everything was alright. A soft sigh escaped her lips, putting on her regular irritable look as best she could.

"You've caught me, I'm sorry."

"So why aren't they here, really?"

She knew sighing this constantly was bad, but she couldn't help and sighed exasperatedly again. Rei threw her arms up in defeat.

"I didn't tell them. You told me to inform them of your flight and time, and I didn't."

The idol frowned; she had expected many things, but that was not something she had expected.

"And why not?"

The young priestess swallowed visibly, and her shoulders slumped.

Was it fear that she saw in those mesmerizing swirls?

And again, Rei sighed.

"Stop sighing, you're making me nervous."

Rei sighed again, this time catching herself when she saw Minako raise her brow in frustration. "I am sorry. I will try and stop."

She coughed into her fist before clearing her throat, then stood back to her full height, seemingly a lot more confident than a moment ago.

"It is because of my own selfishness that I did not inform them of your departure." Catching the questioning look on her former leader's face, she almost sighed again, but resorted to another light cough. "I need to talk to you."

The questioning look remained, this time with more confusion.

"Alone."

Minako nodded and gestured for Rei to continue.

"Well, Venus – "

"Minako."

She gritted her teeth and nodded, "Minako it is then. Minako, I know we haven't been on the best of terms, even at the wedding, but that's not because I don't like you, and I just, I just…"

Balling her fists, she wondered why it was so hard to speak and just let her thoughts of flow. Hino Rei had never been known as one who stumbled over her own words.

She was Hino Rei, damnit, the hot tempered, straight forward fiery soul that spoke her mind as directly as possible –

Yet, hopelessly tamed when under the intense gaze of this certain individual before her –

Minako. Venus – The one person that undid and rid her of all her defense that she has perfected throughout her years.

"... want to apologize."

She finished lamely, frustrated and disappointed at herself, Rei let her head drop, desperately trying to hide her own frustration.

"It's okay, Rei." Minako smiled, and placed a gentle hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I understand. We didn't part on the best of terms and all, with my being dead and coming back right into a busy career."

The raven haired girl shook her head, and sighed again.

The news of her friend's passing had broken her to bits that she was still trying to piece back together, even till this day. Maybe, maybe that was why it was so hard to look at her the way she had before she knew of her former illness.

"No, that's not it." Rei bit on the bottom of her lips. "It's not just to apologize, there's something more important."

Expectantly, the idol looked at her.

Minutes passed, and she still could not manage to squeeze her words out.

It was so simple, just a few words, and she would rid her heart of all the burden it had been carrying for the past year.

And instead of looking into her eyes, Rei lowered her gaze, and stared intently at Minako's lips.

Those lush looking lips, cheerfully red with health and life, looked so soft, so tender, so hopelessly... desirable

"Minako..." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

The other girl laughed, her voice ringing melodiously like silver bells. The joy, the happiness, the genuine, sincere delight flooding her ears.

And before she realized what words had escaped her lips, Rei felt those tender lips upon her own. Slowly, she let her eyes close, and her arms carefully wrapped around the shorter girl before her.

She let out a sigh, but this time, one of utter contentment.

-----

A/N - I have a midterm that's due tomorrow, more like five hours, and I'm procrastinating.


End file.
